Revealed Emotions
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: I do not own anyone but I really loved making this story


One night at Marukawa Publishing, Onodera Ritsu was still working on his manuscripts thanks to his editor-in-chief Takano Masamune. Ritsu did not want to go home, knowing Takano will probably be there waiting to sexual harass him. Ritsu stopped working when he started thinking about Takano.  
"Why is he so hooked up on making me love him again when I already do," Ritsu thought.  
Suddenly he felt himself harden as he thought about Takano. He got out of his sear and went to the men's bathroom. He walked in and looked around, making sure Takano was not around. He unzipped and unbutton his pants, then pulled his pants and boxers down and started rubbing his erection.  
"Ah…T-Takano…nngh," He moaned as he pumped his cock pleasuring. What he didn't know was that Takano was still in the building and he was watching him with love and lust in his golden brown eyes. Takano walked towards Ritsu and turned him around to face him.  
"T-Takano-san…" Ritsu stuttered in shock.  
Takano looked at him and slowly leaned towards him. He closed his eyes and kissed Ritsu passionately. Ritsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Takano's neck, his fingers sliding into Takano's black hair, kissing him back. As they kissed, Takano grasped Ritsu's erection in his hand and started stroking it fast. Ritsu blushed and pulled away, moaning, "T-Takano." Takano smiled and kissed Ritsu again, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Ritsu gripped onto Takano's shoulders and Takano pulled away.  
"Ritsu…I love you."  
Takano kneeled in front of Ritsu and slipped his erection into his mouth. Ritsu gasped in pleasure and gripped a hand in Takano's hair. Takano sucked and licked Ritsu's erection, while cupped his ball sac and massages it as he deep throated Ritsu's cock. After a hard suck, Ritsu released his semen and cum into Takano's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it the pulled away.  
"Takano-san…" Ritsu whispered.  
"Hm…"  
"I love you senpai," Ristu said.  
Takano's eyes widened and looked at Ritsu. He took off his clothes then finished undressing Ritsu. Takano leaned down and sucked on Ritsu's right nipple, while pinching and tweaking the other one.  
"Ah…mmm…nngh…" Ristu started making pleasurable noises. Takano switched and gave Ritsu's other nipple the same attention, making Ritsu groan in pleasure. Ritsu kicked his hand and rubbed Takano's erection when it was moist to lubricate it, while Takano had him suck on three of his fingers. Ritsu let go and Takano started thrusting a finger into his entrance for preparation, making Ritsu moan, then did the same with the second and the third finger. Takano spread Ritsu's leg while Ritsu had his hands on the bathroom counter. Takano thrusted his erection into Ritsu's entrance.  
"Ah…mmm…T-Takano…" Ritsu moaned as Takano thrusted into him roughly, deeply and fast. Takano groaned in pleasure as he thrusted into Ritsu. Ritsu wrapped his legs around Takano's waist and his arms around Takano's neck.  
"S-Senpai…mmm…" Ritsu moaned.  
"Ritsu…"Takano groaned, picking Ritsu up and placing him against the bathroom wall. Takano thrusted into Ritsu's entrance faster while stroking Ritsus cock in time with his hard, rough thrusts. Ristu felt his pleasure build and looked into Takano's golden brown eyes with his green ones.  
"Say my name…Ritsu…"Takano groaned and growled in possession.  
"T-TAKANO!" Ritsu screamed in pleasure as he released on his and Takano's stomachs. Takano sped up his thrusts and groaned in pleasure, leaning forward to lick and suck on Ritsu's neck. Ritsu blushed and moaned in bliss.  
"R-RITSU!" Takano groaned in pleasure, cumming hard into Ritsu's entrance. They panted and held on another.  
"I love you Ritsu."  
"I love you too Takano."  
Takano pulled out of Ritsu and cleaned their stomachs off. They got redressed and Ritsu was being held by Takano.  
"What are you doing?" Ritsu asked his first and only love.  
"I'm carrying you home," Takano said and picked Ritsu up. Takano walked out of the bathroom and went to grab his and Ritsu's stuff, He walked to the elevator and pushed the down button.  
"Put me down," Ritsu said and Takano did it reluctantly.  
Ritsu grabbed his stuff from Takano and walked onto the elevator with him. They walked out of the building and hauled a cab. They got in and were driven to their apartment building. When they go out, they walked in and took the elevator to their floor. They walked towards Takano's apartment door and Takano walked in after he unlocked it.  
"I'll go to my apartment now," Ritsu said, since they live next to each other.  
"Stay here with me but grab some of your stuff," Takano said.  
Ritsu did what he was told and walked back to Takano's apartment, walking inside. Ritsu and Takano stared at one another as Takano locked the door.  
"Come here…" Takano said gently with a smile.  
Ritsu walked towards him and Takano undressed the both of them. He carried Ritsu to his bedroom and they made love over and over again.


End file.
